Why you never
by Kyroshiro
Summary: This is a little one-shot series based on why you never do certain things in Monster Hunter. Please not that this all just random stuff that doesn't make sense.


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a random little series. Its called Why you never... and is based off of Monster Hunter. The basis of this series is a bunch of random one-shots on why you never do certain things. This'll all be pretty much PWP and will involve anything from Anthro to Beastiality (Pretty sure it would be called that since their animals still). If you don't like it, I suggest you back out now. I do hope you enjoy this little series.

By the way, heres a little Schedule for those of you who haven't read the recent chapter of Electrical Maelstrom. This'll go into effect next week as I have a busy week this week, and wont be able to start this up. I haven't really explained what the schedule means though, so please read this portion before you make any assumptions. This schedule does NOT mean I'm going to post up the stories that day (most of the time). I'm going to plan out the chapters of these fics. on that certain day. Once I finish a chapter, I'll either have it posted that day or wait till Friday Night/Saturday to post them. Anyways here you go:

Schedule:

Monday: Bleeding Darkness and When the Memories are Gone

Tuesday: Master of Pokémon and Maelstroms New Song

Wednesday: Narutos New Life (Well try to) and Electrical Maelstrom

Thursday: Kemono Tamashi and Baby Pokémon

Friday: Whirlpool Maelstrom and Why you never...

As you can see, I've changed Friday, to add in Why you never...

Anyways, I've rambled on enough, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter.

* * *

Why you never... Hunt Plesioth in the Moga Woods

"How do I get myself in these damn situations again," a male voice spoke as they ran through the watery area of the Moga Woods, an odd figure running after him.

The male was about 6'1 with dark purple hair, amethyst eyes and tan skin. He was currently wearing Piscine Armor and had a long blue sword. He looked to be around 21 years old and had the look of an experienced/veteran hunter.

The figure behing him was a female that looked to be the same age as him. She was about 5'10 with dark blue hair, yellow eyes and white skin. She had what looked like a blue going in to red patterned dress that did little to hide her C-cup breast. what was peculiar about her was the fins coming off of the top of her head and on what should be her ears, as well as on her arms. She also had two webbed claws rather than normal fingers. A blush adorned her face as she ran after the hunter.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY," the hunter yelled at her as he kept running. The unfortunate part was that he was heading towards some cliffs, and he would have to jump into the water to try and escape. That would very difficult, considering that the girl chasing him was a Plesioth. It was unknown when it happened, but certain species of monster began to have certain... abilities at certain times of the year. No one could explain the phenomenon of a monster become almost completely human. Some even stayed that way and lived in small towns, acting like everyday people, as if they were like Wyverians.

The male idly noticed that the Plesioth was catching up to him , and decided that it would be a better idea to try and swim away rather than let the beast drag him to his watery grave. He quickly changed his course of destination without losing his momentum and dove into the waters of Moga Woods. He began swimming towards the opening of a cave that he remembered had a vine that he could climb up to get to the peak of the cliff, in which he could then walk back to the Moga Village. That was not to be, however, as the Plesioth had gotten ahead of him and was currently blocking his way. He groaned, unconsciously grateful he could breathe underwater thanks to the Piscine Armors skills. He wondered if he should bother reaching for his Thunder Clap Long Sword, but thought against it. Sure he was supposed to fight the Plesioth, doesn't mean he'll fight it, _her _he corrected, on her terms. He kept his gaze at the Leviathan, before he looked at the cave that was near the duo. The cave would open up to a small patch of land inside. He decided to bait the monster into the cave to fight it. He didn't realize that was a mistake. He swam for the cave, knowing that the monster girl was following him. What he didn't know was that she had a devious smirk on her face as she had a single thought.

_'Mate...'_

As soon as the man entered the cave, he swam up to land as he prepared to fight the monster girl. She may be almost human now, but he knew that the monsters still kept their ability. He was about to grab his Thunder Clap, when he was tackled by said girl, causing his weapon to go flying into a pile of bones that frequented the area. He struggled to get out her grip, when he realized that the monster was kissing him. KISSING HIM! He was completely caught of guard, and let her do what she wanted for a few moments. He then snapped out of his shocked state, and pushed the girl off of him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING," he shouted at her, a blush covering his face as he was still confused over the matter. The girl only giggled, before she shot a weak beam of water at him out of her mouth. He fell to the ground, before he felt the girl on top of him once more, her breast pressing against his chest. He could feel his 'friend' reacting to the situation, before he shook himself out of his stupor. No WAY was he going to let this happen. But, before he could do a thing, the girl had pricked his arm with a claw, before he felt his body go numb, excluding his anatomy, that stood tall and proud. "What... what did you do to... to me?" He had trouble speaking out his question as he felt tired. She smirked at him before she attached her lips to his. She pulled back before answering.

"I merely injected you with a small... poison, that will keep your body paralyzed for some time," she spoke, a sultry tone coming from her. She then grabbed his cock, stroking it through the armor. "Well, except for this of course." She began to stroke it some more, eliciting a moan from the hunter. She smirked as the man began to moan under the ministrations. She didn't tell him it was also an aphrodisiac.

"But your species aren't known to have a poison," the man spoke, trying to control himself, his mind slowly becoming blank due to the drug. She smirked before she bent down towards his cock. She freed it of its confine within the armor, before the man began to moan loudly. She currently had the tip of his cock in her mouth, and grinned at what she saw. The appendage had to be about 9inches and about 3 inches thick. She was definitely going to enjoy this. She started to bob her head as she swallowed more of his man meat, the male feeling incredible pleasure from the ministrations. It also helped that the leviathan was caressing his balls as well. She began to suck whenever she pulled back, causing a greater sensation to run through the hunters body, and his mind was slowly starting to become more and more blank as she continued. She then did something that nearly broke the mans mind. As she bobbed forward, she didn't stop and continued until his whole cock was down her throat. She didn't even gag, though if he were in a normal mental state, he would understand as she lives underwater and all. He moaned as his eyes became crossed eyed and he felt the feeling of ejaculating.

"I'm cumming," the man said as he released his seed into her throat. The monster girl was quite surprised at how much the man came. It was like he was trying to fill several measuring cups to the brim with how much he released. She couldn't hold it all though, and felt some of the mans seed flow up and out of her stretched mouth, with some coming out of her nose. Oh she was DEFINATELY going to enjoy this, and anticipated when the man would fill her with his seed, hopefully impregnating her. Ah, the overwhelming aura of mating season.

She waiting until the man was finished cumming, which was about a minute later, as his cock began deflating in her mouth. She pulled back and let the softening flesh lay on the mans torso, limp. She frowned, before she smirked as she started to undress herself. It was a good thing that her clothing could come off with ease, and she didn't have any undergarments, considering the fact that she was monster. She grinned mischievously as she felt the mans eye sight look at her form with want and lust. It would seem the aphrodisiac was still in effect, plus the fact that it seemed the man hadn't had a women in a while. She was glad that she decided to go out of her little home in the cave in search of something to get rid of this itch. She even thought about what could happen as a result of this, and smiled cheerfully. She started to stroke the mans dick once more, getting it to rise very quickly thanks to the drug going throughout his body.

The man could do nothing but watch as the monster girl straddled his waist, her breast near his mouth as she grinded on his appendage, her obviously wet pussy feeling quite inviting. She bent down and kissed the man once more, before she had him suck on one of her tits. She moaned as the man complied with her wishes, as she continued to grind the mans girth, anticipation clearly on her face. She stopped grinding as she rose her hips and then descended, the mans cock being enveloped by her second mouth. The two moaned at the feeling of becoming one, though that didn't last as the leviathan covered his mouth with her tits, the man continuing his ministrations by biting and sucking on the tips. The monster girl descended here hips and was surprised when she felt his tip hit her cervix. She looked down and saw that there was another inch or two still not in her warm cavern. Her eyes widened, when she heard the man growl and his arm grabbed her wrists. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were unfocused, and had primal lust visibly showing.

"H-how did you," the monster girl started to speak, before she went silent as she felt the man thrust up as he brought her body down. Her eyes widened as she felt the man jab at the opening of her womb, her eye going unfocused as her mouth opened wide, her tongue hanging limp out of her mouth. She felt the man continue this a few more times, before with a roar, he slammed her down on his cock, while said he thrust upwards. Said appendage pushed against her cervix, causing her to almost black out, before she felt him enter her womb. She screamed in delight as she pain and pleasure like no other, the two combining to create a sensation that caused her to orgasm, her mind going blank at the turn of events. The man continued to thrust into her, her cervix offering no resistance as he began to better her womb. The two continued to moan in pleasure as the man was fucking her senseless, the monster girl feeling only the blissful feeling of euphoria. All good things, however, come to an end as was apparent by the man quacking his thrusts. He grabbed and squeezed the Plesioths tis as his pace quickened, until he was almost a blur. He finally stopped as he came, the monster girl quickly following.

He came with a roar as he painted her womb white. He was cumming so much, that he saw the girls stomach inflate a bit, before he saw that her stomach was indeed getting bigger. The monster on the other hand, was in a dazed state as she could vaguely feel her womb expanding as well as her stomach. She looked down, before she came again at the sight that she was seeing. The man had finished cumming in her, and she could see that she looked to be three months pregnant in human time. She looked at her stomach, then at the man, before she gained a goofy grin and promptly passed out, her head landing on the hunters chest. She gave a blissful moan as she came again in her sleep, before she nuzzled her head in the hunters chest, her arms wrapping around him. The man for his part calmed down as he regained his sense of mind. He wondered what had happened, before he look on top of him. His eyes widened when he saw the monster girl on top of him, both of them naked, and him still inside of her. He was also surprised at the state of her appearance. She looked like he impregnated her for Alatreons sake! He took calm breathes of air as he realized that the girl had an iron like grip on him, so he decided to wait for her to awaken. He suddenly felt drowsy, before he too fell asleep, never noticing his form changing. His ears and arms became more fin like, while his head grew a fin on top of it. His fingers fused together to be webbed like talons. It would seem he had a new life to get used to.

* * *

And that concludes the first one-shot of this series. I had gotten the idea for this when I saw the picture of a female human like Plesioth (cover for this fic.) and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I do hope you enjoy this little series I'm making. I will probably only make this about 10 one-shots long, but who knows. If this does get a good amount of feedback, I may do more than 10, though I will probably have SOME trouble. Not too much. Anyways, I hope you all have a good day. Be on the look out for the next one. I will tell you it involves our favorite Monster Hunter mascot. Anyways, that is all for now. Please R&R. Have a nice day.


End file.
